Naze?
by ChizuGawa
Summary: Your birthday is tomorrow. But your boyfriend, Kusanagi Izumo broke his promise to celebrate your birthday together tonight. He say he have to do something important. So you spy him after celebrate Mikoto-san birthday party. What will you see when you spy him? (IzumoxReader)


A/N: so this is my first ff that been publish. So embarrassing! anyway I'm new in make FF and this fandom. Yoroshiku onegai shimasuJ.

Title: Naze?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, K belong to GoHand/Gora/Go Nakanishi

Summary: Your birthday is tomorrow. But your boyfriend, Kusanagi Izumo broke his promise to celebrate your birthday together tonight. He say he have to do something important. So you spy him after celebrate Mikoto-san birthday party. What will you see when you spy him? (IzumoxReader)

Warning: OC, OOC, Miss typo(always), bad grammar, fail ff(for me it's fail, Rin-chan), Mikoto and Tatara in here still a life, etc.

PS: to Onii-sama, please read a massage under this story, you can't say 'I don't want to' and those line. You too Rin-chan.

Don't like it don't read it.

It is 13 of Augusts tomorrow is your birthday. And of course today is Mikoto-san birthday. You go to Homra Bar with a present to your king. When you enter the bar the first thing you see is your boyfriend, Kusanagi Izumo.

"ah, Konichiwa _-chan. Can you help Tatara and Anna-chan to make the cake?" ask him while he do his usual activity, clean his wine glass.

"em, sure." You say while put your bag on the sofa and walk to the kitchen but suddenly Izumo stop you by grab your arm.

"ano, _-chan. I want to talk to you." You stop then facing him and you rise one of your eyebrow. "it is about tonight, I can go to your house. Sorry." He say with low volume.

"why Kusanagi-kun?" you say with a straight face but inside you, you fell shock, disappointed, angry amd other felling being mix.

"em.. I have something important to do to night." Izumo say while he scratch his cheek.

"Okay." You said lightly.

"huh?" now Izumo shock.

"it is important right?" you ask him back

"yes it is." He answer whit question look.

"so I will let you go." You say and leave him. 'Ne Kusanagi-kun do you think I will let you go that easy?' you think for yourself while walk to the kitchen.

It is already 7 pm. Yata, Tatara and you wash the plate after the party. The other is cleaning the bar room. While Izumo go upstairs and take a bath.

'what Kusanagi will do? With who? Is it boy or a girl?' you think while wash some spoon.

"Mina, please take care of the bar for a while okay? I will go home tomorrow." Izumo say to Homra member, you heard his voice on the bar room.

"Kusanagi-san, you forgot your cigarette!" you hear Rikio remind Izumo from upstairs.

"ah! I don't need them for this night." He say whit disappointed voice.

'Kuasanagi-kun doesn't need cigarette? What?' you suddenly realize. Izumo said that he will die if he didn't smoke /3 hours. 'didn't he will come back tomorrow?' more you think about it, more curious you have.

"Really? Kusanagi-san do you want to meet someone and make an image that you aren't a smoker?" now Chitotes join the conversation on the bar room.

"yeah, kind of. Anyway I will late. Ja-ne! and don't broke my precious wine glass okay?" you heard that the door open and closed.

"Kusanagi-san say he want to build a image that he isn't a smoker."

"did he want to meet a girl?"

"so he cheat on _-san bluntly?"

"he go home tomorrow right? Where will he sleep?"

"maybe on the **that girl** house?"

Now Homra members gossiping about Izumo-kun. You just full of thought for yourself.

"ne, _-chan. If you curious just go after him. We will be fine here." Tatara wake you from your daydream.

"ah, ok. Thank you Tatara-kun." You go to the bar room and make the Homra member stop gossiping about Izumo. "I will go home earlier, you boys keep the bar clean okay? Thank you. Ja-Ne." you grab your bag and go after Izumo.

You see him sitting in front of a train station. Of course you didn't great him. You hide behind the tree right beside him. You see him sometime see the phone and some time see the station door. Maybe he waiting for someone. 5 minute later you see so many people who get out from the station. Suddenly your eye been focus for a long brown hair girl with red eyes. Her age maybe around 15-16. She is so pretty and friendly from her look. And she walk to Izumo direction.

"Sorry I'm late. The train delay 30 minute." She say to Izumo with a soft smile.

"it is okay. Anyway let's go." Izumo stand up and holding her hand.

'Izumo, holding girl hand!?' of course you angry. He broke his promise and go with a girl. Isn't it a cheat?

"ano, is it okay to holding hands like this in the public? Will she mad if she see this?" the red eyes girl ask.

'of course I'm mad! He is my Boyfriend! Not yours.' You scream to yourself.

"she wouldn't know anyway." Izumo laugh a bit.

'I already know it baka.' You think while follow them. You want to know where will they go. Even thought now you full of angry and jealous. When you follow them, you suddenly realize, that if that girl is Izumo-kun girlfriend, they would be great couple. 'Ah no, no, no! I'm izumo girlfriend and I will do anything for him. But she would do something better than me. She prettier dan me, she is the type for every boy.' You feel so hurt in your heart.

When you follow them, you see Izumo and that girl go to a famous jewelry store. When You enter the store you see that girl choose couple necklace with a smile. Not long Izumo buy that necklaces. You can't take it anymore, and tears suddenly out from your eyes. You don't care anymore, maybe you are sobbing a little.

"_-chan?" Izumo call your name. he realize that you are spying him.

You feel shame for yourself. Because of your angry You slap him and run as fast as you can. You don't care anymore, you just want to run away.

When you enter your apartment the first thing you do is lock the door and crying. You angry to Izumo and the girl beside him. Maybe you can kill certain people to defuse your anger.

Your phone is ringing and it is from Izumo. You didn't answer it. You just want to be alone. When you get up and walk to the kitchen you heard a clock ring 11 times. It mean it already 11 pm.

"this day is the worst day in my age." You mumble to yourself. You open the refrigerator to have some cold water. You change your cloth to your nightgown and go to bed, even thought you can't sleep.

"_-chan! Are you at home? Do you hear me?" you heard Izumo calling you in front of your apartement.

"ne, _-chan I know you are in there. I just want to say, I want explain this. If you didn't go out. I will go in." and after that you heard a loud sound of an open door. You awake a bit and you see Izumo and that girl.

"why? Why you are here?" You ask him who is now in front of you with sobbing sound.

"_-chan I can explain-"

"you don't have to explain anything!" you cut his sentences. 1 second later you fell something warm against your lips, yes, he kiss you. He broke the kiss and you clam a bit.

"Ne, Onii-chan. Are you try to seduce her?" the brown hair girl ask Izumo.

"Akako-chan. Please don't broke the atmosphere here." Izumo say in annoying tone.

"Hai, hai Onii-chan." The girl name Akako say.

'Akako? Isn't it Izumo-kun younger sister name?' you shoock a bit.

"Yes _-chan. She is my imouto." Izumo answer your thought. Is he a mind reader? "that's why I say I can explain this. I don't know what I have ti buy for your present. So I ask my sister to chose it. My sister is live in a dorm so she just can go home today. And for the cigarette, I will been kill if I somke in front of her." Izumo explain it. "Akako please great _-chan."

"hello _-san. I'm Akako Izumo, Kusanagi-nii younger sister." Akane say with soft smile. You realize that Kusanagi-kun and Akane-chan is similar. Not long enough the clock ring 12 times.

"otounjobi omedato _-chan. And this is your present." Izumo say while give you the necklace. You cry of joy and hug him.

"arigtou Kusanagi-kun." You say and he kiss you again.

'maybe yesterday and today isn't a bad day.'

unexpected ending

"ano, kusanagi-kun, I want to ask you." You ask him while he want to go home.

"yes?"

"where is Akako-chan?" your word pregnant silence.

"em… I don't know." Now he curious too. And when he try to open my apartment room(it isn't broken yet.) it's lock. And there a paper on the floor

It say 'I locked the door. Tomorrow I will open it, and repair it. Have fun~ love Akako. Ps: Onii-chan if you make _-Nee cry again I will kill you to pieces.

"that girl!" Izumo say with a mad voice.

So what will you do~?

A/N: Hello readers~ thank you for read it until the end. I know this fanfiction is suck #sit on the corner of the room. Anyway again, thank you. Mind to RnR?

Ps(countinue):

To Onii-sama: see! I already make and post it! HA! Anyway don't tell this to Ray-ouji. I already grant your wish!

From your Baka and Usless Otōto.

To Rin(A-chan/Lit-chan): yo Rin~ gw lg malu banget loh,wkwkwk. Anyway, Otonjobi Omedato boku no Tomodachi/Futago. Yeah I know this to early and I know you birthday is 14 august but I want to be the first want to say it(after Aza). Okay this is one of my present. Hope Aza didn't know this or I will be killed by him.

From your Friend and Twins, KKR. (now you knw who is CG right?)


End file.
